Amores Imperfeitos A sombra e a escuridão
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Juntos, ela e eu, conseguimos encontrar a luz necessária para que nossa felicidade deixasse de ser formada por ecos do passado e passasse a ser constituída por momentos do presente.


Nota:Para quem ainda não leu Deathly Hallows, têm Spoilers do livro aqui

Nota:Para quem ainda não leu Deathly Hallows, têm Spoilers do livro aqui.

Mais uma filhinha da série! E nessa tenho que mandar beijos para mamis que me atura falando sobre as histórias, mesmo odiando HP.

Essa fic foi a única maneira que pude encontrar para protestar por uma das mortes mais injustas, absurdas e sem justificativas da vida de J.K., e peço que os fãs dela me perdoem, mas não gosto dela, e gostei menos ainda quando li a morte do gêmeo pela primeira vez. Fred não é o tipo de personagem que morre. Espero conseguir passar de maneira ao menos aproximada, tudo o que eu acredito que George teria sentido se fosse uma situação real. Para os que não apreciam incesto ou relações homossexuais, não recomendo, embora as cenas sejam extremamente sutis. Espero que gostem! Desconsiderem o epílogo, ok?

Deixem comentários, mandem e-mails, vou amar, mesmo que sejam me criticando! E votem, claro!

Por último, o título é apenas por causa de uma comparação feita por George.

_Por que a imperfeição é a mais perfeita de suas qualidades e o amor imperfeito, o mais perfeito dos seus sentimentos - George Weasley. _

- Fred?

- Que foi, George?- ele demorou algum tempo para me responder.

- Você me ama?- aí está um lado que jamais ninguém conheceu. Uma pergunta que ninguém jamais ouviu, mas que por incrível que possa parecer, nos fazíamos com uma certa freqüencia.

- Não seja idiota. Você sabe que sim.

Levantei-me da cama, olhando pela janela. O Beco Diagonal andava um pouco mais vazio que de costume e enquanto contemplava as ruas vazias, me peguei pensando em nós. Era no que eu sempre pensava, já que não havia apenas eu, ou apenas ele. Estávamos irremediavelmente conectados desde o momento de nossa concepção há dezenove anos. E que momento maravilhoso em que o Destino tomou a decisão de permitir que já nascessemos ao lado de nosso grande amor. A nossa genética idêntica era o que tornava tudo tão imperfeito e tão perfeito! Tão errado e tão certo.

- Os negócios vão bem, não acha?

- Acho. Hogsmeade já está no papo- respondi.- O dono da Zonko's vai pagar para ficarmos com a loja dele, está doido para fugir do país.

- George?- virei para olha-lo. Fred ultimamente estava estranho. Ele sorria para mim.

- Nada. Só queria olhar para você- andei até o guarda-roupa, mas não deixei que ele visse o que eu estava pegando. Entreguei-lhe o objeto. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.- Para quê?

- Quando quiser me olhar, é só usar isso.

- É algum objeto mág...

- Não, seu idiota. É um espelho. Quando quiser me ver é só olhar aí. Eu sou você, esqueceu?- rimos. Mas eu estava falando sério. Ele era meu reflexo e eu, o dele. Deitei-me a seu lado, calando suas dúvidas com um beijo suave.

Ninguém, nem mesmo nossa mãe, tinha muita certeza de quem era quem. E nos divertíamos um bocado em confundi-los ainda mais. Usualmente, ela nos fazia suéteres com nossas iniciais, o que dificilmente adiantava.

- Ah, que bom!- exclamou quando nos viu descendo, vestindo-os, em sua primeira tentativa.- Agora saberei quem é quem.

- Mamãe, depois de tantos anos você já deveria ter aprendido que ele é Gred e eu sou Feorge- e saímos às gargalhadas, usando, obviamente, as blusas erradas.

Sempre fomos assim, tínhamos a clara missão de fazer rir. Viemos ao mundo para isso, e não saberíamos viver de outra forma. Desde muito pequenos, éramos a graça das outras crianças e desde sempre, não permitíamos que ninguém mais compartilhasse de nossos planos. Jamais dividimos nossa vida com mais ninguém. Éramos um dupla, completa, perfeita em cada imperfeição. Quem chegou mais próximo de dividir algo conosco foi Lino Jordan, e ainda sim ele nunca tinha muita certeza se contávamos tudo. Porque nunca contávamos. Fred e eu sempre tivemos um segredo.

Eu sempre quis uma cama de casal. Foi possivelmente a primeira coisa que compramos quando nos mudamos. Duas camas de casal, uma para cada quarto. Mas eu não queria a cama para dormir sozinho. Eu queria uma cama de casal para que pudesse ter mais espaço para dividir com Fred. E a cada noite dormíamos em um dos quartos, gozando do prazer de ter uma cama grande, na qual pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa. Não precisávamos mais juntar nossas camas, ou nos apertar nas camas de Hogwarts, murmurando feitiços para que não nos vissem ou ouvissem. Não precisávamos mais temer que nossos corações ressoando como bumbos, fossem ouvidos na calada da noite, quando nossos lábios se aproximavam.

Eu ainda me lembro, mesmo depois de tantos anos, exatamente da cena de seu corpo estirado no chão, ao lado de tantos outros. Foi difícil conseguir me juntar a todos, já que havíamos nos separado pouco depois de deixar o Saguão, com a missão de guardar as entradas das passagens.

Já tentei descrever de diversas maneiras o que senti quando vi todos agrupados em volta de algo que eu não podia ver. Reparei, enquanto me aproximava, que Fred não estava ali, mas imaginei que como eu, ele ainda não tivesse conseguido voltar, enquanto outra parte de mim gritava a plenos pulmões o que acontecera. Foi o olhar horrorizado que Ginny me lançou que fez com que eu aceitasse que algo muito grave havia acontecido. Todos abriram espaço para que eu me aproximasse, deixando meu campo visual livre para a cena mais apavorante, terrível, absurda e aflitiva de toda a minha vida. O corpo de Fred. Não existem simples palavras que dêem precisão ao que se desenrolou em minha mente, em meu coração, em meu corpo. Quando dei por mim, tinha minha testa colada à do meu gêmeo, minhas lágrimas molhando seu rosto e seus cabelos. Minha mãe estava ao meu lado, apoiada em seu peito. Mas, por favor, me perdoem pelo julgamento frio e egoísta, o sofrimento de minha pobre mãe não era maior que o meu. A batalha já não importava mais, quem ganharia a guerra pouco me interessava. Apenas o que existia era meu irmão, morto, e eu vivo. Não conseguia respirar, meu peito doía horrivelmente, meu coração batia na garganta, embora eu torcesse para que ele parasse de bater para sempre. Escutei alguém gritar, de repente percebi que era eu quem gritava. Acho que devo ter perdido a consciência, pois quando olhei em volta novamente, Fleur tinha os braços em volta de meus ombros, eu estava sentado no chão.

A guerra acabou, Harry venceu. Mas será que àquela altura fazia diferença para mim? Éramos a Sombra e a Escuridão, e a Sombra sempre se dissipava quando havia luz, enquanto com a Escuridão, ela se fundia e as duas se tornavam uma só, amando-se como deveria ser. Fomos feitos para fazer rir, é verdade, mas nosso amor nos fazia escuros... Isso mesmo, agora eu era Sombra, sem Escuridão. No dia seguinte, ainda estávamos em Hogwarts, eu havia acabado de desistir de ficar ao lado de seu corpo que ainda me sorria, afinal, ele não acordaria e eu não morreria. Harry e Ron estavam sentados nas escadas de entrada. Possivelmente, quem chegava mais próximo de entender meu sofrimento, era o menino da cicatriz, que não perdera sua alma gêmea, em compensação perdera uma dezena de pessoas amadas, supostamente por sua causa. Parei de chofre ao escutar a voz de meu irmão.

- Cara, acho que foi uma das piores cenas da minha vida. George começou a gritar, chamando Fred e entrou em choque, sei lá. Sei que tivemos que leva-lo dali, ele não... reagia, mas parecia consciente... foi estranho.

Calou-se com minha aproximação. Eu me sentei, olhando o lago. Alguns estudantes nadavam com a lula gigante. Levantei novamente, afastando-me sem dizer nada. Minha voz tinha sumido...

Subi até o que restaram de nossos dormitórios. Foi lá, no nosso primeiro ano, que dormimos juntos pela primeira vez. Foi lá, que eu tive coragem de pensar pela primeira vez.

- Que droga, Fred, seu idiota! Como é que eu vou me olhar no espelho agora? Como vou poder namorar as primas da Fleur sem você para me gabar que a minha é mais bonita? Como posso levar as Gemialidades adiante se agora só tem um gêmeo?!- gritei, arrancando o espelho da parede, atirando-o do outro lado.- Era errado, mas era perfeito...- não conseguia parar de chorar, não que eu tentasse. A fúria misturava-se à dor, ao desespero, ao medo, ao amor. Meu coração estava sendo consumido pelo fogo da perda.

Todos foram enterrados no mesmo dia, no mesmo cemitério. Jamais a comunidade bruxa assistiu à uma cena tão pavorosa. O massacre fora terrível, sem dúvida, mas enterra-los lado a lado, era igualmente cruel. Mas eu só tinha olhos para Fred. Ele poderia perfeitamente estar dormindo ali. Nunca dizíamos um ao outro que éramos bonitos, por que para nós era como se fosse auto-admiração. Dizer que ele era belo, era dizer que era belo, e não gostávamos de narcisismo. Mas eu tive que admitir, ele estava bonito.

Voltamos para A Toca, mas em meio à minha própria família, me senti um idiota, um completo estranho. Por que eu não entendia o sofrimento daqueles que eram meu sangue e eles não entendiam o meu. Expliquei que iria para nossa... minha casa. Aparatei por lá e foi em meio a um mar de xerez ordinário que consegui passar pela primeira noite. Desmaiei no meio da sala.

No dia seguinte, ignorando toda a dor de cabeça, botei fogo nas camas de casal. Foi em meio ao incêndio que chegaram Ginny, Ron, Harry e Hermione. Enquanto os outros tentavam impedir que o fogo consumisse o resto da casa, Hermione me levou para o andar de baixo, mas não me disse nada. Apenas me olhou, fez minha barba, me deu um remédio para a ressaca. Eu agradeci a ela por não ter falado comigo, não queria que falassem, que expressassem sua pena, ou o quanto sentiam pela minha perda. Ninguém sabia nada sobre a minha perda.

Na semana seguinte, num silêncio cheio de entendimento, fomos juntos ao cemitério. Enquanto ela foi depositar flores para Tonks e Lupin, eu fui até Fred. O nó em minha garganta se desfez em meio à lágrimas quando li a lápide.

_Por que ele veio ao mundo para fazer rir. _

_Por que a simplicidade de seu riso supera a morte._

_Por que estará eternamente em nossos corações. Filho e irmão amado. _

Acrescentei, por minha conta:

_Por que a imperfeição é a mais perfeita de suas qualidades e o amor imperfeito, o mais perfeito dos seus sentimentos._

- Fred? Não vou perguntar se me ama, porque sei qual é a resposta. Mas, cara... todas as vezes em que cogitamos a possibilidade de um morrer e outro não... como eu levaria isso a sério? Nós nunca falávamos sério. Como vou em frente sem você? Eu gostaria de ter perdido as duas orelhas e o nariz para que você estivesse aqui. Eu usaria um olho igual ao do Moody...- fiz uma pausa em que a dor ameaçou me consumir.- Sabe, eu não esqueci de quanto você queria a Zonko's, por isso eu a comprei para você. Roniquinho vai cuidar dela enquanto não arruma um emprego no Ministério.

- George?- era Hermione, ela se abaixou ao meu lado, enxugou meus olhos. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, ela me abraçou e acariciou minha cabeça durante quase quinze minutos. Ainda sem dizer nada, nos levantamos e voltamos para o Beco Diagonal. Ginny e Ron estavam ajudando na loja, em meu lugar, para que eu tirasse uma folga. Mas uma folga de quê? Da vida? Por que a loja era minha vida, porque fora a vida de Fred e era a forma mais sólida de sua lembrança. Subi, olhei para o quarto dele, sentindo falta da cama, me lembrando inevitavelmente da primeira noite que passamos em nossa nova casa. Ele jamais fora tão doce quanto aquele dia. Foi possivelmente a primeira vez em que pensei nele sem chorar.

Dez dias depois de sua morte, voltei para A Toca. Minha mãe parecia bem melhor, meu pai também. Eu também estava melhorando. Às vezes dormia lá, para que minha mãe ficasse feliz. Às vezes Hermione dormia em casa, para que eu não ficasse sozinho. A garota me entendia. Quase não falávamos, mas era como se lêssemos os pensamentos um do outro. E quando fez um mês que eu não tomava um porre por Fred, ela apareceu com duas garrafas de firewhisky, dizendo que precisávamos comemorar o grande feito. Foi a primeira vez que eu sorri desde a morte do meu irmão.

Treze meses se passaram. Hermione e Harry viraram aurores, depois que se formaram. Ron prosperava como gerente da loja de Hogsmeade. E o pestinha gostava! Ginny se formara também e era a gerente da loja do Beco Diagonal. Bill e Fleur cuidavam das duas filiais francesas.

Foi numa sexta-feira de outono que eu tive a certeza de que poderia encontrar ao menos um eco de felicidade na minha nova vida. Harry estivera fechando a loja comigo, enquanto papeávamos. Hermione chegou em seguida, uma sacola de comida chinesa nas mãos.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido meu endereço...

- Muito trabalho. Problemas com alguns amigos mascarados- oh, claro! Havia uma dezena de Comensais resistentes!

- Você merece, Hermione- riu-se Harry.- Eu passei uma semana fazendo extra e você riu de mim- nos olhou, sorrindo com malícia.- Imagino, então, que agora seja a hora perfeita para eu dar o fora...

Eu estava sentado na mesa, ela já conhecia a casa muito bem, não tínhamos mais cerimônias. Pus a mesa e esperei que ela viesse, meu coração batendo incomodamente. Encarei-a quando ela parou à minha frente, sorrindo. Estava tão bonita! Era uma pena que Ron não tenha lhe dado o valor necessário.

- Hermione?- ela se aproximou mais um passo, a respiração um pouco mais rápida.- Você poderia me amar?

- Eu _posso_, com certeza- respondeu, sem hesitar. Eu ri, mas fiquei sério em seguida.- O que você quer me dizer, George?

- Eu não... eu só... queria poder...

- Deixe-me contar uma história- cortou.- Serei breve, aí você decide se deseja contar ou não. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, namorei Sirius Black- meu queixo caiu.- Jamais contei a ninguém, porque seria um grande escândalo. Harry nos descobriu e apoiou, seu irmão soube depois que Sirius morreu. Por isso sou a favor de _qualquer_ forma de amor, entendeu?- ela sorriu, sentando-se à minha frente.

- Mas você poderia... me amar, mesmo que eu ainda amasse alguém?

- Você poderia me amar, mesmo que a sombra de Sirius esteja em meu coração para sempre?

- Claro que sim. Mas, quero dizer... mesmo com Fred? Ele não era apenas meu irmão, Mione. Quero dizer... poderia haver coisa mais terrível?

- Como eu já disse, George, se você pode me aceitar assim, posso aceita-lo também- ela fez uma pausa.- É tarde demais, eu já amo você. Se ele estivesse aqui, eu o amaria da mesma forma, você me amaria da mesma forma, Fred possivelmente estaria apaixonado e nada seria diferente do que é.

- Eu realmente amo você e eu amaria se fosse diferente, mas...

- George, ama-lo não é pecado. Vocês eram partes de um inteiro.

- Agora sou parte de novo- levantei-me e a beijei.

Um ano e meio depois, nos casamos. No dia do nosso aniversário de um ano de casamento, ela descobriu que estava grávida.

Adivinhem só? Gêmeos! Sirius Arthur Weasley e Fred Harry Weasley. Sirius, ruivo de olhos verdes, Fred, cabelos escuros, os olhos exatamente iguais ao do irmão. Nossos filhos tinham os nomes de nossos antigos amores, e juntos, Hermione e eu, conseguimos encontrar a luz necessária para que nossa felicidade deixasse de ser formada por ecos do passado e passasse a ser constituída por momentos do presente.

FIM

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Queria agradecer e mandar big kisses para Mayara Way que lê qualquer bobagem que eu escrevo e tem uma santa paciência para me aturar falando sem parar sobre coisas que estou escrevendo. Nini, te adoro!


End file.
